In the past, it has been customary to assemble printed circuit boards, such as flexible printed circuits used in telephone handsets, to conductive mounting elements by using conductive machine screws to mechanically connect the circuit to the mounting element, while electrically connecting a portion of the circuit to a conductive portion of the mounting element. Typically, such a connecting screw has a threaded section designed to be screwed into a tapped hole in a conductive insert or nut, fastened in the mounting element, and has a flat head section that is screwed down onto a conductive pad area of the circuit board to make an electrical connection between the pad and the insert, while also mechanically fastening the elements together.